Chase is back
by ValeSwiss94
Summary: What happens if Chase Matthews comes back in Zoey's life after 6 years? Please review!


**Chase is back**

Chapter 1: Hello again 

"7, Sunset View. Here I am." Chase got out of his car and looked at the big house in front of him.

"Here lives Zoey." He wanted to visit her. For 6 years they hadn't talked or seen each other.

Chase walked to the big door and rang at the door-bell.

"Zoey Brooks" A female voice answered.

"Hi Zoey" Chase's voice trembled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Chase Matthews, do you remember me?"

"Chase! Oh my god, come in!" The door buzzed and Chase went in. He knew Zoey lived on the third floor, so he started to climb the stairs. Before he got to the second floor an adult Zoey ran into his arms.

"Chase! What a surprise!"

"Hey, don't kill me!" Chase laughed and looked at his former best friend. Zoey hadn't changed very much. She was still the prettiest girl he had ever seen, but now she was a little bit taller and her hair was darker.

"I didn't expect you! How are you?"

"Well, now I'm a little out of breath, but I'm ok! How are you doing?"

"I'm good! Come, I'll show you my apartment. How did you get my address?"

"I called Lola. You don't know how hard it is to call her now that she's famous."

"I know how it is, trust me." They walked and talked until they got to an open door, where Zoey went in and closed after Chase. A little girl that looked exactly like Zoey walked out of a room and stared at Chase.

"Zo, who is this?" She asked.

"Oh my god, you have a daughter?" Chase was in shock.

"No! She's Dustin's daughter, Alice. I'm just the babysitter." Zoey took Alice in her arms.

"This is my friend Chase, Alice. Do you want to show him our home?"

Alice was very happy to show Zoey's apartment to Chase, while Zoey prepared some coffee.

"Coffee is ready!" Zoey called from the kitchen. Chase sat down near Zoey and Alice went to play with her dolls.

"So, what do you do in… New York, right?" asked Zoey.

"I actually moved back to California, because they searched a bank director there"

"Wow, you became bank director? That's awesome!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm an English teacher at the new boarding school they opened just a few weeks ago, right across the street"

"So you just got here?"

"Yeah, and Dustin followed me as a math teacher. Now he's on holidays, so I have to babysit Alice."

"Wait… he lives here with you?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds strange, but it actually works pretty good"

"And… do you have a boyfriend?" asked Chase, and seemed to be dying on his chair. Fortunately Zoey didn't notice that.

"I just broke up with a guy, after three years"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. How about you?"

"No, I… never had a girlfriend after you" said Chase, and his cheeks began to redden.

"What?... but you're over it… right?"

"I just… let's talk about something else"

Chase didn't want to admit that he was still in love with her. After all these years. He thought that he wasn't, but when he saw her again everything came up again. After he came back from England, 7 years ago, he and Zoey have been dating each other for almost a year. Then Zoey saw Chase kissing Rebecca and broke up with him, not believing that it was Rebecca that kissed Chase and that he was innocent. So they decided to try to be friends, but right after going away from PCA they didn't talk to each other.

"So… why did you decide to come by after all these years?" Zoey continued.

"Because I heard you lived around here and I just had to come here for business"

"Oh, so you're staying here in a hotel?"

"I wanted to ask you if you knew a good one"

"Well, why don't you stay here? Dustin's room is free and so we can talk a bit more"

"Really? Thanks! But, if so, I'm going to cook. I just have to do something to thank you."

"Ok. You can watch TV or whatever you want, and the fridge is yours. Just do like you're at home."

"Thanks a lot, Zo. I'll go fetch my suitcases"

"Ok"

Chapter 2: The confession

After dinner

"Best meatballs ever" said Alice enthusiastically.

"Ok. Time to go to bed for you, Al" Zoey stood up and went with Alice to the bathroom.

"No, I want to play with Chase!" Chase heard her moaning through the door. He started washing up and as he finished Zoey came right back.

"Chase, you shouldn't do that! That's my job"

"Too late" he said smiling.

"So you can go to bed earlier" he continued. "Come on, let's have some tea."

"Ok…"

They sat on the couch.

"Chase, I want to apologize"

"For what?"

"For how we broke up, and all the things I said to you"

"Then I should apologize too."

"I was just so angry and hurt. I mean… Rebecca? How could you do that to me?"

"I don't want to fight with you again, Zo."

"Sorry. It's just… you were my first true love, and I can't take it so easy."

"Zo, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I didn't want to! I loved you."

"And… what about now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't have a girlfriend for six years after me? That's not because you wanted it. What's going on?"

"…I … ehm… nothing, no, I…"

"Come on, you can tell me! I'm your best friend"

"You are?"

"I hope so. I mean, we apologized and I feel like we never argued before"

"Cool with me. Anyway, Zo…"

"Yeah?"

"You look great"

"Thanks. I see you didn't give up your bushy hair" Zoey winnowed Chase's hair.

"Good night"

"Sweet dreams, Zo"

Zoey went into her room and closed the door. Chase washed the tea cups and went to bed too.

Two hours later he woke up and didn't understand why, until he saw Alice sleeping by his side. He carefully stood up and went to the kitchen to drink some water. As he wanted to go back sleeping he saw that Zoey's door was open. He looked inside and saw her sleeping, the cover on her left. He covered Zoey and looked at her. He caressed her cheek.

"Why am I still in love with you, Zo?" he whispered, and went back into his bed.

What he didn't know was that Zoey was awake. And now, shocked.

Chapter 3: Knowing he loves me

The next morning Zoey stood up, slightly confused, and went washing her face. She still was in shock. Chase. Still in love with her. And so sweet… She tried to think about breakfast, then Alice, but her mind always wanted to think about her relationship with Chase. Furious with herself, she went preparing breakfast.

As she heard Chase's alarm clock she almost jumped on her seat. Choking, she went waking up Alice.

She didn't find her, so she searched in her room, under the bed or somewhere she could be hidden.

"Zo?" Chase called her in her room.

"Yeah?" She had another little heart attack.

"I think Alice had a nightmare and went in my bed. Are you looking for her?"

"Yes!" Zoey went to Chase's room and saw Alice sleeping quietly under his cover.

"Alice, time to get up"

Chase watched how Zoey washed Alice in the bath. He wondered if she ever dreamed of him. Or even thought about him, in those last 6 years.

During breakfast, they didn't talk very much.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Zoey asked him.

"I don't know. My meeting is tomorrow. I wanted to visit Chicago, or relax a little bit. What do you do?"

"I have to take Alice to a birthday party, and then… maybe I could show you the city"

"Didn't you just get here?"

"Yeah, then… we'll visit the city together"

"Sounds great to me" Chase smiled at her.

Zoey was a little scared of spending all this time with him. She didn't want to fall in love with Chase Matthews again. He had hurt her too much that she could try to date him again.

Alice really liked Chase. They spent the whole morning together playing and drawing. Zoey didn't think that he was so good with children, but looking at them doing stuff made her think that he loved too playing with dolls.

They took Alice at her birthday party and then they went to a sushi restaurant in the centre.

"What are you going to order?" asked Chase.

"California rolls"

"Just like at PCA, right?"

"Yeah, they're still my favorites"

A silent moment followed. They both didn't know what to say. Then the sushi arrived, and they were busy eating. After lunch, they went to the Willis Tower Skydec, then to the Shedd Aquarium, and finally they just walked around the city. Both had very much fun, and they started talking and asking each other more personal things. At the end of the day, watching the beautiful sunset, they sat down on a bench.

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something, but you swear you'll answer looking me in the eyes and not lying?"

"Yeah" He looked towards her, and his heart skipped one beat as he saw that Zoey was looking in his eyes.

"Did you kiss Rebecca when you were my boyfriend?"

"No. I didn't cheat on you, Zo! I had eyes only for you." Zoey looked at him for a moment, and then started crying.

"Zo! What did I say?" He hugged her and tried to dry her tears.

"No… it's just… I'm an idiot!"

"What? No!"

"Yes! I didn't believe you. I hurt you. I lost our love"

"Zo! It's not your fault. It's ok"

"No it's not!"

"Come on, Zo, it's ok. I would've done the same thing as you. You were right"

"No! I was so happy with you. What I did is… I was such an idiot!"

"Zo…"

"I know you're still in love with me. And I just… we would be married now! Maybe with a baby!"

"…How… do you know that?... I…" Chase didn't thought that his feelings were so visible.

"I was awake yesterday night when you caressed me and said it"

"Oh"

Zoey dried her last tears and looked at Chase. He was looking down and seemed very embarrassed.

"I don't know if I can date you. You just hurt me so much, I don't know if…"

"It's ok, Zo. I knew we wouldn't be together again, and that isn't the reason I came here. I just wanted to see you again."

"Let me just think about it first."

"I'll wait my whole life for you, Zoey Brooks."

Chapter 4: Ending

As they came home, with an excited Alice by their side, both didn't know what to say. Zoey was embarrassed for her breakdown in Chase's arms, and Chase was embarrassed for his love for Zoey.

As Alice went to bed an awkward silence was in the air. Zoey finally said she was tired and went to bed. Chase watched some TV, and then went to bed too.

Zoey couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Chase. She really liked him, but… what if he was going to hurt her again? Did he change? _No_, said a voice in her head. And that was why she still liked him.

Finally, as she heard him go to bed, she got up and went in Chase's room. She closed the door, went under his cover and hugged him.

"Zo! What are you doing here?"

She just smiled at him and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you" she said in a whisper.

Chase turned around and kissed her back.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I love you too, Zoey"

The next morning Alice got up by herself. She couldn't hear any noise, so she went looking for Zoey. She wasn't in her room. As she went to Chase's room she found her in bed with him.

"Zo!"

Chase woke up and groaned something.

"…just… 5 more minutes… Zo" He tried to turn around, but something was blocking him. He opened his eyes and saw Zoey sleeping on his breast. As he saw Alice he told her to go back sleeping.

"But I'm hungry"

Then Zoey woke up.

"Mmmmh"

She opened her eyes and gave Chase a passionate kiss, don't knowing Alice was there.

"Bleah! That's awful!"

"Alice! What do you do in here?"

"I was looking for you. Is Chase your boyfriend now?"

"Ehmmm…, yeah! Yes. Now can you go wash your face and get dressed?"

"I guess"

"Good morning, Zo" He kissed her on her cheek.

"Hey" She smiled and went back to his side.

"Will you get dressed too?"

"Only if you want it"

"Ok. Then don't"

She laughed and got up. He watched her get dressed, and as she went preparing breakfast he lay down.

_And now I'm happy._


End file.
